The Lost Moon Child
by Akira Darkness
Summary: After many years Syl returns to Middle Earth, but her memories have been lost. As she travels with a band of Dwarves her past comes to light the closer she gets to Erebor. Along the way she catches the eye of a certain Dwarf. Kili/OC. Rated M for Language.
1. Count to Sixty

**Hello and welcome! This is my first posted fanfic. (written and posted is very important) I hope it's not completely terrible and you can follow it fairly easy. I'm also kinda, sorta mixing the book and movie together. Ummm… I only own my character's Sylin and Euro.**

* * *

****Chapter 1  
Count to Sixty

"Come on! We have to get there before the gates open!" I yelled at Euro from the living room. She came dancing into the room wearing her outfit. Dark leather corset, bracers and ankle boots, a long off white shirt she wore as a dress, and black tights that stopped at her knees. "You know they didn't wear that kind of hat back in the Renn days." I poked at her for wearing her beanie.

"Yeah, and? It's my favorite hat. Besides who's gunna care?" She stuck her tongue out at me and skipped out the door. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bow and checked myself over in the mirror.

I wore mostly leather, all of which was custom made. I had a halter/corset type vest, it scooped just beneath my breast and two straps came up and around to buckle behind my neck. I had archery gloves, where my right hand had the index and middle finger covered but the rest were fingerless. My pants came up to my waste were I tucked it under the corset halter and is laced all the way down the sides of my legs. My boots were knee length and pull ons, the top folded down to the mid of my calf. My shirt was the only thing that wasn't leather, and it was a very pale blue, nearly white, poet shirt.

My name is Sylin by the way, but everyone just calls me Syl. I'm three inches shy of five feet and I am average weight. I have pudges in my tummy that I loath, thankfully my leather halter hides it well. I like to keep my platinum blonde hair just below my shoulders and pulled into a braid. I have light jade eyes with beyond perfect vision. My skin is so light most people think I'm a walking marble statue.

Before I met Euro, I was just a lazy tv watching couch potato, but she introduced fencing to me and it gave me the urge to learn something that forced me outside. It took me a while, but I had finally decided that archery was what I wanted to pursue. I studied through middle school and high school and thankfully I didn't really have to go to school and practice so I able to keep it up at home with hay bales and the occasional tree. On the days I visited Euro she would shove a practice rapier in my hand and would kick my ass all over the yard. Slowly I became better, but I was never as good as her.

Other than that, I kept myself seated on the computer and watched movies and TV shows. On certain occasions I would read a book, but that collection was very small compared to my movie collection.

When we finally arrived at the Renn Fair and passed the gates we started the day by riding the camel and ended the day touring the castle. It was the perfect weekend to begin the long summer ahead.

Euro and I stepped off the bus and began heading back to the car. I stretched my achy muscles, "Today was absolutely perfect!"

"I agree, now time to get home and download all these pictures." She smiled holding up the camera. "Say cheese!"

"Chee-"

"Behind you!" I flipped around just in time to see the yellow bus and then nothing. The darkness around me felt alive, pulsing and pulling me backwards. I called out to my friend, but received only the answer of tweeting birds.

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them. The sunlight above me blinded me. I sat up with a small headache. I slowly let my eyes adjust to the light and took a look around.

I was sitting on a very worn pathway that lead off to my left and right. Grass, greener than I had ever seen, rolled down a hill and ended at a river then continued its way up on the other side. On each side of the river a market place swarmed with people filled the length. In the surrounding hills round doors marked entrances to what appeared to be homes.

The round doors are what gave it away for me, but I just shook my head. There was no way I was in the Shire. I stood up and found my bow laying a good foot from myself.

"Good morning." I heard someone greet from behind me. I turned and found someone I never expected to see. Bilbo Baggins.

"Good morning." I greeted back, but confusion laced in my voice. "I know this sounds silly, but I must ask. Where am I?"

"That is a bit silly, but if you must know you are in the Shire." Bilbo lit his tobacco pipe and sat down on the bench by his door.

"Oh, um... thank you." I looked down the path. "I think I'll be going now."

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Bilbo stopped me. I was in a daze, completely confused as to why I was in the Shire or New Zealand I couldn't figure out which.

"Sure, thank you."

"Come sit, do you have a pipe?" He patted the seat next to him.

"No, I don't. I don't smoke, but thank you for the offer." I sat next to him and looked out over the Shire.

"So what brings an elf out here?" He asked.

"An elf?" I looked over at him confused as he made a smoke ring.

"You are an elf, aren't you? You have the pointy ears." He touched my ears. I reached up and felt them, expecting them to be rounded, but found they had pointed at the tips. A concerned look crossed my face.

"I guess I am. I don't remember being an elf five minutes ago." I placed my hands in my lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"To be honest, no. I'm not. I'm lost and confused and I don't know how I got here." I couldn't remember what happened before I woke up.

"Well, let's go inside and have a nice cup of tea. Maybe that might help jog your memory." I simply nodded and walked inside. Long winding halls reached deep into the hill, most of the doors were shut so I couldn't see inside. The moment you walked in there were many pegs along the wall to hang up hats and coats, I didn't have one so I just followed Bilbo into the kitchen.

"I didn't ask you your name. What it is by the way?" He asked as he put a kettle on.

"Syl." He set a cake in front of me. "Sylin de Lunadom."

"Pleasure to met you, Miss Sylin. My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Call me Syl, if you don't mind." He nodded and set cups with saucers down along with plates and a fork each. When the tea was ready he poured us both a cup. I sipped at mine and stared out the window.

"I remember something giant and yellow." Slowly a migraine from the center of my brain began to engulf my head. "And a friend. Then lots of darkness." I held my head in my hands.

"Maybe you should lie down. I could ask around Hobbitan if anyone has seen another elf around." He lead me to a spare room. It had a small window that over looked his garden, a locked chest and a dresser with a dusty mirror.

When I laid down I had to pull my knees to my chest. I stopped Bilbo before he walked out. "She's not an elf. She's human." He nodded and shut the door behind him. "What a kind Hobbit..." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and found I wasn't in bed anymore. Rather I was leaning against an enormous and bright silver tree. Off in the distance I could see a golden tree equally as bright.

A silver apple came floating down in my view and stopped two feet from me. It began glowing and grew brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at. A soft bell like voice came from the shinning apple before me.

"Do not fear child of the moon. She is safe within time. Count to sixty and she shall appear."

"What are you talking about? Why am I counting to sixty?" Nothing was making sense. Where was I? Why was I here?

"Remember Moon Child."

I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and spit back out awake. My vision came back into focus and I was back in bed. The sun was just starting to peek over the hills.

A knock came at the door and I got up and answered it. Bilbo stood there with a smile.

"Ready for some breakfast?" I returned his smile and followed him to the kitchen. The table was already set with food and coffee. "Do you remember anything yet?" He asked.

"I do, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said taking a bite of an egg.

"Try me." He pointed at me with his fork.

"I come from a place called Earth. I live in the state of Tennessee in a small town called Sweet Water." Bilbo thought my answer over for a few moments.

"You're right. I don't believe you." He took a bite of a biscuit. "But tell me of this place. It sounds fascinating." I laughed at his curiosity and told him a few things of home. When I explained to him what cars where I told him they were like wagons being pulled by dragons, just less fire breathing and no dragon. I avoided the subject of TVs, that would have been to difficult. I told him of big cities and lands across the ocean.

"You tell me of these things like you've been there." We had migrated out front and was sitting on the bench.

"I tried to tell you earlier that I have. That's where I'm from."

"Then how did you end up here?" He made a ring of smoke and I watched it float past the fence and over the dirt path.

"I haven't figured that out yet." I began to ponder, but there was a bell like voice in the back of my head. 'Remember Moon Child'. "Count to sixty..."

"Why are you counting to sixty?" Bilbo asked. I looked over to him surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Indeed you did." He nodded.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why I am. I just remember someone telling me to count to sixty and she will appear."

"Maybe it's talking about your friend, who I'm sorry to say no one has seen."

"Hm..." I looked over the Shire. The sun was rising higher in the sky, soon to be midday. I closed my eyes and began to count. "One, two, three..." When I reached sixty I opened my eyes.

"Nothing happened." Bilbo pointed out.

"Maybe I have to wait another moment." And so I did, and still nothing.

"Maybe the voice meant sixty days." He suggested.

"That's irritating." I frowned.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head. "You are more than welcome to stay in the guest room you were in if you wish. I ask you help with chores though."

"Housekeeping? I can do that. It's the least I can do for such a generous offer."

Over the next two months that I waited, Bilbo and I became better friends. He had a very adventurous heart, but because of his status as Baggins he never did anything short of normal Hobbit things.

He had many friends in the Shire that came over for a few hours every other day for tea. Some days I sat and chatted with them, but most days when company was over I stayed outside and read Bilbo's books.

A month into my stay I began dreaming of a talking silver apple and two large trees, one silver and one gold. At first the apple would only call me a Moon Child and telling me to remember, but slowly over the next month it actually began holding conversations with me. Most of which I forgot. I had also realized that the voice in the back of my head on my second day in the Shire was the apples voice.

On the sixtieth day I awoke and sat down with Bilbo at breakfast.

"Today's the sixtieth day." Bilbo pointed out to me.

"Yep, I'm kinda nervous." I poked my boiled egg with my fork.

"I thought you would be more excited.

"I am, but I'm nervous. I feel bad for not going out and just looking for her. What if she's mad at me?"

"I wouldn't think anything about it. Something inside you told you to wait and wait you did. Come on, cheer up!" I smiled at Bilbo, happy that he was trying to cheer me up.

I sat on the bench all day and part way into the night. When the moon was at its highest I sighed and tried counting to sixty again, but still nothing happened. I gave up and went back inside. I waved Bilbo goodnight and fell into bed.

The apple floated down to me again and glowed brightly, but this time was different from the others. It began taking a different shape than the glowing sphere. When the light died away there fluttered a small being with wings.

"Why do you show me a different form today?" I asked.

"I have always been in this form, you only saw the apple. An odd choice of shapes if you ask me." She looks down at herself. "It seems part of you is opening up and you are able to see what is really in front of you."

"So this is your true form?" I reached out and lightly poked her. She was two of my hands tall, long unbrushed hair, and every inch of her was silver.

"Yes, this is what I truly look like." She floated down and sat on my foot. "Have you remembered anything yet?" She asked me this in every dream.

"No, I haven't. As I said last time I'll tell you when I do. Are you going to tell me where I am?"

"Not until you remember." I sighed. She gave me this answer every time I asked.

"I waited sixty days and still my friend hasn't shown. What am I supposed to be counting? Day, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries?" All she did was smile. "Thanks, that's really helpful."

"Anytime." She had enough sarcasm to fill a boat or two.

"So you were telling me about the Valar." I changed the subject. "They are the emissaries of Ilúvatar, and they sang the songs that created the world around us."

"Correct. They had no real shape, but they do take the shape of men and elves. Most of the time they stay invisible to the wondering eye."

"Invisible? That seems a bit dickish." She giggled at my remark. Suddenly she looked back towards the golden tree and I woke up.

* * *

**OK! So… I'm sure you find it odd she dreamt of the apple and then it said she started dreaming of the apple a month into her stay… well she didn't remember any of the other dreams that involved the silver talking apple. It took her a whole month of dreaming about it for her to remember. It has a lot to do with the apple turning into a fairy. She was 'waking up', as in excepting the things around her. Anyway, I felt that needed to be explained… :P**

**Oh, and don't run away from me to fast. The good parts are coming I promise. I just felt that more than seven pages seemed a bit much for a start. Reviews would be lovely. :3 Thanks for reading!**


	2. Knocking on Bilbo's Door

**Yay! Chapter two! Thanks to those who are reading! :) I only own Syl and all her wonderfulness. Now Read!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Knocking on Bilbo's Door

Bilbo knocked on my door to make sure I was awake. I walked down the hall and sat at the table which was already set.

"Anything I can do?" I offered.

"No, no. I've got it all taken care of." He brought the skillet over and placed some bacon on my plate along with some toast. He set out four boiled eggs, two for each of us.

Bilbo sat down and dove into his food. I picked at mine, upset about yesterdays turn of events.

"Come on, Syl. You need to eat something." I just grunted as a reply. "Alright fine, but I'll eat your breakfast if you don't." He tried to tease me, but it didn't work. I just pushed my plate towards him and went for a walk around Hobbiton.

I was three quarters of the way to Eastfarthing woods when I bumped into an old man with a pointed hat.

"Excuse me." I tried to walk away but he stopped me.

"What is a solemn looking elf doing walking around the Shire?" I looked up at him, he was an elderly looking man. He wore grey robes with a matching pointed hat and a silver scarf wrapped around his neck. He seemed familiar but I couldn't think of where I had met him before.

"I was waiting for a friend that never showed." I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Might I ask something of you. Two actually." He stopped and waited for my answer, which was a mere nod. "I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with, and wondered if you would like to join me." I was caught off guard by his proposal.

"What sort of an adventure?" This was beginning to feel familiar.

"An adventure of a life time." He smiled at me.

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" I strayed off to give it a ponder.

"Can you tell me where the Baggins house is." He leaned on his staff.

"I can do better than that. I'll take you there." He thanked me and walked beside me.

"May I ask your name sir?" I asked when we were about half way there.

"My name is Gandalf the grey, and your's my lady?" I blushed at his politeness.

"Call me Syl."

"And what is that short for?" He asked with curiosity.

"Sylin, but my friends generally call me Syl."

"You wouldn't happened to be named after the legendary Sylin, would you?"

"I don't think so. My parents wanted me to be unique among the children."

"Interesting..." He trailed off in thought.

When we arrived Bilbo was sitting on the bench smoking on his pipe. "Here we are."

"Whose this?" Bilbo asked me. I smiled and walked inside ignoring his question. I go to my room that was just past the pegs on the way and to the right. Leaning back on my bed I stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly I jerked up right from my bed, I felt something was terribly off. I stood up and opened the door to my room and instead of the Hobbit hole I stood in a room filled with gold. I walked in mesmerized by its shine and infinite amount. I slipped on some and tumbled down to the bottom.

I heard a growl come from behind me. Slowly I turned to come face to nose with a giant of a beast.

"No..." I backed away. "No, no, no!" The dragon reared its head back, fire shot from its muzzle and I jumped up from my bed. I felt myself to make sure I was all still there and then sighed. "It was just a dream."

"What was just a dream darling?" I slowly turned my head and saw a giant spider sitting next to my bed. She lifted up until her abdomen was even with my face and struck me with the spike at the end.

I bolted out of bed and leaned against the door. Sweat was pouring down my face, my breathing heavy and when I found no giant spider or dragon I sank to the floor. After I caught my breath I heard the door bell ring.

I walked out and saw there was company sitting at the table and a confused looking Bilbo serving tea and coffee. He looked down the hall and saw me, I mouthed that I was getting the door. He only nodded and went back to serving the guests.

When I opened the door I came face to face with two very attractive dwarves. One of them had sandy blonde hair and he had braided his mustache down the sides of his mouth, which was upturned into a satisfied grin. The other had dark hair and a stubble for a beard. He seemed to be either terrified or in pain.

When I locked eyes with the dark haired one a warm feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach that made my heart flutter.

"Fili." The blonde said.

"And Kili." The dark haired echoed.

"At your service." They said simultaneously as they bowed. A mischievous grin covered my face as I leaned against the door.

"Really now?" Fili had the looked that he understood where I was going with that, but Kili cut him off.

"You must be Mrs. Boggins." His smile slightly faltered.

"No, just sharing a room here, nothing more." I went to invite them in when Bilbo popped out from behind me.

"Well that's good." His smile stretched across his face. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Whose that?" Bilbo's eyes widened. "No! Nope you can't come in! You came to the wrong house!" He shoved me aside and began shutting the door.

Kili put his hand out and stopped Bilbo from completely shutting it, "What?! Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us." Fili stepped forward eyeing Bilbo suspiciously like this wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"Can-? No, nothing's been canceled." Bilbo looked at the both of them confused.

"Well that's a relief!" With that Kili pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili handed me his effects with a playful grin. I just rolled my eyes and hung them on the pegs.

"It's nice this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked as he scraped the bottom of his boots on a box around the corner.

"No it's been in my family for years- that's my mothers glory box! Can you please not do that!" Someone from down the hall called to the two dwarves and off they disappeared.

"What's going on?! Where are they all coming from?!" Bilbo hissed.

"I don't know. I just woke up." He began walking down the hall with me trailing behind him.

"We have got to get them out of here- everyone?! How many more are there?!" Bilbo caught the last of one of the dwarves words right as the bell rang again. "Oh no... no, no! There's nobody home!" Bilbo stormed off towards the door. "Go away and bother somebody else! There are far to many dwarves in my dinning room as it is!"

I giggled as he ranted down the hall to answer the door. Right as he opened the door a whole group of them tumbled in on top of each other. Bilbo gaped and looked up to see Gandalf duck under the doorway.

It seemed Bilbo was fine earlier with the two dwarves, but now that there were twelve raiding his pantry he was irate. He turned in circles scolding each dwarf as they walked away with food.

I stood out of the traffic and watched, humor glittering in my eyes. Bilbo gave up for a moment and stood next to me shaking his head.

"Today must be Thursday. I couldn't get the hang of them." He sighed. "No, put that back!" He stopped a dwarf from taking one of his grandparents chairs.

"Excuse me." I turned and was confronted by a grey haired dwarf, his beard combed neatly and his hair in braids pulled to the back of his head. "Can you point me in the direction of the red wine?"

"Go into the back of the pantry and it's in the room on the left. The glasses..." I turned around to the cabinet behind me, "... are here. How many do you need?"

"Two, if you please." I was thankful he was polite and handed him the two glasses. He scuttled off right as Gandalf walked out of the dinning room hitting his head on the chandelier. Steadying it so none of the candles would fall out, he began counting.

"It appears we are one dwarf short." He said to himself.

"He's late is all." Gandalf's words, however, were heard. "He traveled north to a meeting with our kin. He will come."

"Mr. Gandalf, a little glass of red wine as requested." The grey haired dwarf that spoke to me a moment ago approached Gandalf. "It has got a fruity bouquet." Gandalf took the small glass of wine and without thinking tipped it back. A smile graced his face as he looked around at the gathering of dwarves.

As soon as the table was set and ready, everyone began piling in. I suddenly felt a hand on each of my arms and was picked up and carried into the dinning room to be placed at the table. As I looked on either side of me Fili and Kili took a seat with big smiles.

A dwarf with a crazy Fu Manchu leaned over and smiled, "And what's your name?"

"Call me Syl."

"I'm Bofur, please to meet ya." He handed me a piece of cheese. "Give this a toss at Bombur at the end of the table. He's an excellent catch." I looked between the two dwarves unsure if I should, until Fili nudged me in my side.

I sighed and shrugged calling out, "Bombur!" and threw it. With perfect timing he caught it in his mouth causing the table to erupt in cheer. Laughing I looked behind me to see poor Bilbo staring at an empty pantry. I slapped together a sandwich and took it over to him.

"I swear it's a Thursday." He sighed taking a bite.

"No, I assure you it's Wednesday." I patted him on the back.

After everyone was done they begun spreading out to relax. Bilbo trailed Gandalf to complain and I went to the living room to poke at the fire.

"So, what brings an elf to a Hobbit hole?" Kili squat next to me.

"Long story. A bit boring honestly." I threw a piece of wood on the embers.

"I don't see how it would be very boring. It's an odd sight to see an elf living with a Hobbit." He pried with a grin.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me anyway. Bilbo sure didn't." I sighed, not wanting to get into it again.

"I'm not Bilbo." He pointed out. I smiled at his persistence, but chose to ignore the query and excused myself to step outside and gather a bit of wood. When I cam back in, dishes were flying through the air and all the dwarves had broke out in song. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bilbo's face as he watched his mother's china fly past him and into the kitchen.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen and shared a laugh when all the dishes were piled high on the table. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an eerie silence fell over the room.

"He's here." Gandalf got up and opened the door. I walked with the rest of everyone to greet who ever was there, but there seemed to only be there to gawk.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find." He was handsome, but he seemed very tired. Not from the journey, but with life. He had thick black hair with grey streaks and a well trimmed beard. "I lost my way twice. I would never have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door." He hung his cloak and effects on one of the pegs.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo looked the front door over, and then looked at me. "Syl, you did paint it, didn't you?"

"Of course. Remember, you got onto me because I wanted to paint a mural instead of the plain green." I defended.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf revealed. Thorin looked between Bilbo and I.

"I don't remember you telling me that the Hobbit was married, Gandalf."

"I didn't realize he was either." Gandalf looked at us both surprised.

"We're not married. I'm just a flat, or rather hole, mate." I explained. Thorin grunted.

"Bilbo Baggins, Syl," Gandalf looked between us. ,"allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked Bilbo over, circling him, trying to intimidated him.

"So tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Bilbo was thoroughly confused, "Ax or sword is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conquers if you must know," I felt like that was smart ass remark. "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"I thought as much." I couldn't see Thorin's expression since his back was turned to me, but he sounded smug. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves chuckled at Thorin's remark. "And you missy." He turned towards me and did the same thing. However I felt confident in the fact I had good practice with a bow, and just a small amount with a sword. "Have you fought any?"

"No, I haven't, but I've hunted game." I kept my head up and looked him square in the eye when he stopped in front of me.

"Ax or sword?"

"Bow, but I'm not half bad with a sword." Thorin stood there for a moment, then turned to Gandalf.

"She would be a better burglar than the Hobbit." Gandalf shook his head.

"Hobbits have a remarkable ability to go unseen, he should come with us." Thorin gave Gandalf a look and walked away into the dinning room. The remaining dwarves followed suit and took a seat around the table. Gandalf sighed and looked at Bilbo, and Bilbo just glared at Thorin's back as he walked away.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter two. :) Reviews would be lovely! **


	3. The Burglar

**Finally! Here's the third chapter! I only own Syl. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 03  
The Burglar

The dwarves and Gandalf sat at the table, Bilbo paced in the hallway and I was leaning against the wall in the dinning room. They threw down a map on the table. I looked it over from my spot, there were two things intriguing about the map. The first was The Lonely Mountain, above it a red dragon soared. The second was a creepy looking hand pointing to the mountain, dwarven ruins scribbled blow it.

A dragon had taken over the mountain for its gold long ago, and now, according to some of the dwarves at the table, signs had been read that it was time to reclaim what was stolen.

"We might have been able to do this with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Many had a lot to say about this, but Fili was the only one to pipe up the loudest.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company!" Kili decided to add his piece of courage to the table. "Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Everyone murmured, quite surprised they didn't think of this.

"Oh, well no. I wouldn't-" Gandalf tried to correct.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf just sat there and choked on the smoke he inhaled. It felt like a Twix moment, but the fact he didn't answer sent the whole table in an uproar. It lasted about five seconds before Thorin jumped up and demanded silence.

"If we have read these signs do you not think other's have read them too? Rumor's have begun to spread the dragon Smaug hasn't been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain. Assessing. Wondering. Weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lays unprotected, do we sit back while other's claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Everyone cheered, eager to be on their way, but Balin had to put everyone in their place.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Gandalf, however, had a trick up his sleeve.

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." The trick in his sleeve was a key, which silenced the silence in the room. Thorin stared at the key like he had seen it before.

"How came you by this?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin. "It is your's now." The room was filling with hope.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." I wanted to face palm at Fili's statement. I felt it was obvious otherwise Gandalf wouldn't have brought the key out to begin with.

Gandalf pointed to the ruins underneath the creepy hand, "There's ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili looked excited enough to burst.

"Only if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, but I do not have the skill to find it. However there are other's in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mid will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked to Bilbo, "But if we are careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori pointed to Bilbo, who was to busy admiring the map.

"Hm, and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." He obviously thought they had given up on him being their burglar.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Bilbo looked up when no one answered, he slowly realized who they were talking to.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin misheard and cheered. Everyone just waved him off.

"Me? No, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo was finally on the same page with everyone.

"I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye, the wild is not for gentle folk that cannot fight or fend for themselves." Dwalin added.

"I still say the elf should be the burglar." Thorin looked to me. I just shook my head.

"I'm too loud to be a burglar." I put my hands up in defense. It was a lie, I was actually very quiet on my feet.

Everyone grew agitated that they were slowly growing to realize they may be without a burglar. Gandalf looked around irritated that they had so little faith in his decision to make Bilbo the burglar.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Everyone stared in shock, Bilbo even more so because it seemed he wasn't getting out of it. "Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find us a burglar for this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know!" He looked around to see if anyone had anything to say, but continued on before really giving any one the chance. "Including himself." He ended looking at Bilbo, who almost looked touched by Gandalf's words. "You must rust me on this." He directed this to Thorin, who in turned sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Bilbo began to protest. "Give him the contract. And you." He pointed to me. "Will sign below his name." Thorin shoved the papers into Bilbo's hands. As I walked over to look over the contract too, Balin summed up what was written on it.

"Incineration?!" I stopped in my tracks, a slow headache beginning to form.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said, trying to turn our stomachs. It only worked on Bilbo.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked as I rubbed my left temple. The headache was worst over there.

"Yeah... I just feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain and then PUFF! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo stood there for a moment and let it all sink in.

"Nope." And he passed out cold. As I bent over to catch him a silver apple fell out of my pocket and rolled down the hall. My headache spiked and I passed out next to Bilbo.

I awoke to someone setting me down on my bed. Whoever it was lit a candle.

"Good, you're awake." I looked over from where I was and saw Kili's face flicker in the light of a candle. "You beat Bilbo." I glanced around and found I was in my room.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, but my head hadn't fully stopped hurting and caused me to lay back down.

"Bofur got to the both of you. You passed out." I looked up at the ceiling, I remembered seeing the silver apple rolling across the floor.

"Did you see a silver apple rolling across the floor before I passed out?" He looked up in thought.

"No, I can't say I did. Are you sure you're going to be able to stomach this journey?"

"What? Yes, I didn't faint from the thought of being burned alive. I fainted because I had a massive headache. Doesn't happen often, I promise." I tried sitting up again, this time with success.

"So, your name is Syl?" I looked over at him a bit surprised. I didn't think he would have wanted to talk to me after I passed out.

"Yes, Sylin Young."

"Sylin..." Our eyes locked for only a moment before I looked away, a bright red blush burning my cheeks.

"Maybe, you're a fairy and not an elf?" He suggested/

I giggled. "I never thought of that. I didn't think there were fairies here."

"There aren't, but they are in legends. Legends had to have come from somewhere." I gave it a thought and nodded.

"True."

"Good night Syl." Bilbo poked his head in the door.

"Night." I waved and he disappeared. Kili kept his eye on the door for a moment before turning back to me.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't married?" I laughed, which caused him to blush.

"I'm extremely sure. We'd be sleeping in the same room and have rings on ours fingers if we were." He looked away, a blush apparent on his cheeks.

"True..."

"Why, are you trying to say you fancy me?" He whipped his head in my direction, eyes widen and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I laughed at his reaction. "We've only just met Master Kili." I smiled teasing him.

The sound of humming filled my ears and caught Kili's attention. He took that moment to rush out of the room to join his company. I tiptoed through the hall and peeked around the corner at the dwarves. They were singing a sad and solemn song of how they lost their Lonely Mountain. It brought a tear to my eye, and I wanted nothing more than to help them reclaim their home.

The next morning I awoke to a knock on my door. I grumbled as I felt my way around in the dark to find the door. When I opened my door I found a grumpy looking Thorin.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, let me give Bilbo one last convincing, and if I can't I'll catch up with you."

"You're wasting your time, but you'll find us on the main road heading east."

"Thanks." Thorin turned and left.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and dressed in my Renn Fair clothes. Over the last two months I lost a little weight (surprisingly) and had to lace it a little tighter than I normally did. I packed a bag I found stuffed in the corner. I left my room looking in the bag to make sure I packed everything when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and saw Kili. "Huh..." I found it odd he was at this end of the hall.

"You're joining us?" He smiled.

"Later, but yes. I'll be catching up."

"What are you staying behind for?"

"I'm going to try and convince Bilbo to join once more."

"It's a lost cause if you ask me."

"He's been a dear friend to me, if he doesn't come the least I could do is say goodbye."

"Alright then, see you soon." He grinned and turned around to walk back down the hall.

I walked into the nearest pantry and scrounged up some breakfast for Bilbo and I. I made a pot of coffee and sat at the table to wait. Thankfully it wasn't long before I could hear Bilbo tiptoeing through the hall.

"Hello?" He called out.

"In here." He walked in and saw food on the table. Smiling he sat down and dug in. I poured him a cup of coffee and slid the contract towards him. He stopped eating and looked at my signature at the bottom.

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be quiet without you around." A tear came to his eye.

"Well, you know how to cure that don't you?" I smiled. He looked up at me confused.

"Find another hole mate?" I laughed at his answer.

"Think on this." I stood and gathered my things. "How often is something this grand going to fall in your lap?" With that I left.

I made it halfway through Bywater when I heard Bilbo yelling at the top of his lungs. Turning I smiled at him as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're right, this will never happen again in my bleak life."

"That's the spirit! Vamanos!" I took off running at full speed down the worn paths. We made it to the main road leading out of the Shire.

"Geeze, their ponies are fast! How far did they get?" I huffed.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I looked up at the run.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." With a shrug we took off again. About ten minutes down the road we saw the troop of ponies in a line.

"Wait! Waaait!" Bilbo found just a bit more energy and sped ahead of me. As he handed Balin the contract I tripped and fell right on my face.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo looked back at me.

"FINALLY!" I yelled out to cover my clumsiness. "WE MADE IT!" I laid in the dirt for a moment longer to catch my breath.

"Nice save." I heard someone say. I gave a thumbs up hoping they saw it.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins and Miss Syl to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin smiled. Bilbo was all smiles until Thorin opened his mouth.

"We only have one free pony. The two of you figure it out." Thorin almost seemed to vocally roll his eyes.

"What? No, no! That won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up." Fili and Kili road up on either side of Bilbo and placed him on Myrtle. Kili road up next to me on the ground and held out his hand. I rolled over and clasped his hand. Pulling me up I somehow managed to gracefully throw my leg over his pony and make myself comfortable. I knew for a fact I was never going to be able to do that again.

* * *

**On the road! :) These are honestly my favorite parts, so much between time that I can fiddle with. :3 If I can just get finished with the chapter I'm working on, I might be able to post again tomorrow, er... later today. xD (It's currently 5:30 am for me.) And given the current part I'm writing, I can say I definitely will. :3 Reviews would be lovely! **


	4. Ponies, Trolls and Elves! Oh My!

**Ok, sorry. I lied. I got distracted and tired. Anyway! I only own Syl. :3**

* * *

Chapter 04  
Ponies, Trolls and Elves! Oh My!

"How come she gets to share a horse with someone!" Bilbo complained.

"Because I'm special." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Nori! Pay up!" Suddenly bags of coin flew through the air. When I peeked over Kili's shoulder I had to duck to miss a bag heading toward my face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Took bets on whether Bilbo would show or not." Kili answered.

"I take it you voted no?"

"I did, but I'm glad he did show. I get to share a pony with a lovely elf." He grinned back me.

"Cool it there dwarfy or I'll jump pony and ride with Fili."

"What's this now? You'd rather ride with me?" Fili guided his pony alongside us.

"You know what... I take that back. I see you as the type that can't keep his hands to himself." I eyed Fili suspiciously, who grinned.

"You're loss." He shrugged.

"Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" Bilbo panicked.

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked aggravated.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" I face palmed.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but I think you can live without it." I call out to him.

"Use this." I peeked over Kili's shoulder to see Bofur toss something to Bilbo. When he caught it, it made a horrible wet sound.

"Ew..." I wrinkled my nose. After a while I looked at Kili and then Fili, then back again. They didn't look like brother's, but they had rhyming names.

"Is there something on our faces?" Fili asked.

"No, just deciding who looks better."

"And have you come to a decision?" Kili inquired.

"I'm way better looking." I stuck my nose in the air with smile. I earned a laugh from them both. "So, are you two brother's or something?"

"Why do you ask?" Fili answered with a question.

"Your names rhyme... I figured you're either brothers or cousins. Like a joke between siblings." I shrugged.

"A joke? I don't see our names as a joke." Fili pouted making Kili laugh.

"Well, we are. Fili is my older brother." I squinted at Fili.

"I don't see it..."

"See what? That we're related?"

"No, no. That he's the oldest." Fili pouted further as Kili laughed harder.

We camped on a ledge overlooking the plains below. The moon shown brightly and revealed a thick-set of fog on the ground below. Everything seemed so peaceful as everyone finished dinner.

"So what's the story behind Erebor?" I asked as I settled by the fire.

"The story?" Thorin looked over at me.

"Yeah, how did it... become lost?"

"My family had procured an immense amount of wealth from the great mountain below. It was in piles as high as the ceiling. No doubt that's what attracted the dragon Smaug. He came from the North and burned Dale to the ground, he turned his eye to Erebor and killed all who tried to rush out of the front gate. Smaug entered the mountain and ate all that was left inside. He's been there sleeping in gold, eating those foolish enough to keep going to the front gates and Dale ever since." Thorin explained.

I looked into the fire picturing a giant dragon destroying a whole city. A tear formed in the corner of my eye.

"Every story has a happy ending..." I whispered.

"Not this one." Thorin grunted.

"No, I mean we're going to make a happy ending for this story. Good will triumph over evil." Thorin only smiled at me, happy that I wanted to bring justice to the fire breather.

By mid afternoon on the fourth day the skies were clouded over and cold rain was pouring down. I hid myself under Kili's cloak to try to keep dry, but it couldn't keep out the biting chill. Bilbo had managed to acquire a cloak from Dwalin to keep the rain off himself.

"Are you alive under there?" Fili asked poking me in my side.

"Barely..." I heard him chuckle at my muffled answer.

The darker it got the colder it became. We tried to set camp under some trees, but no one (not even our best fire makers) could get one started.

Kili was kind enough for me to continue to huddle under his cloak while everyone tried and failed at starting a fire. I looked around to ask Gandalf to help but found he was missing.

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked no one in particular.

"Just when a wizard would have been most useful, too." groaned Dori.

Balin, who was on look out, pointed out a small glow in the distance. Everyone looked over at neighboring hill.

"I vote we go check it out." I threw my hand up immediately. I was cold, wet and hungry. However, other's didn't have the same idea, which caused the group to argue. The sudden out burst spooked the ponies and one ran off.

It jumped into the nearby river, but before anyone could reach it all the supplies floated off down the current. Fili managed to catch the pony before it could run off any further and he came grumbling back as he led the pony to the group.

"We have a burglar, we could at least check out the distant fire light."

"And especially now that our food previsions are scarcer." Balin sealed the deal.

Thorin lead us through the forest until the fire light seemed close enough that he pushed Bilbo to do his job.

"Hoot like a barn owl if you run into trouble." And off Bilbo went. He was gone long enough that one by one each of us went to investigate, and one by one we were bagged by trolls.

Several of the dwarves were tied on a skewer being rotated over a fire. The rest of us were still bagged by a tree.

"Don't bother cookin'em, let's just sit on'em and squash'em into jelly." One of the trolls with a runny nose said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The one rotating the dwarf ka bob argued.

"That does sound quite nice." Runny nose trolls agreed. Everyone was wiggling about trying to free themselves. I just rolled myself away from them to avoid being kicked.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on!" This one seemed to be the leader of the three. "I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo yelled out.

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" Someone on the dwarf ka bob yelled out.

Bilbo ignored them and jumped up. "I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" The cook troll asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo nodded to the group laying on the ground. They all grumbled out offended by Bilbo's comment.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The leader troll barked.

"Shut up! Let the burrahobbit talk." The cook leaned in closer to Bilbo to hear what he had to say.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is, um..." He was trying to think quick, but it seemed he was at an impasse. It was his pause that I realized Bilbo was just buying us time until sunrise, because I don't think there is a way to make a dwarf taste good, no matter how you cook them.

"The secret is..." The trolls were getting eager that someone knew how to cook dwarf. They kept prying as Bilbo looked around for some kind of answer. "The secret is to skin them first!" He smiled feeling that he came up with a great answer. The dwarves burst out yelling, feeling that Bilbo was just getting them killed faster.

"Tom, get the filleting knife." The cook troll waved.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on!" The leader bellowed.

"He's right." The runny nose troll agreed. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" He ran over and picked up Bombur and dangled him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"No! Not that one!" Bilbo tried to save. "He's infected!" The runny nose troll gasped.

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his tubes..." Bilbo spouted out. The trolls let out a howl of disgust and threw Bombur back to the group. "In fact they all have worms. They are infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I wouldn't recommend risking it. I really wouldn't."

"Did he say we have parasites!?" Oin yelled. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Smooth Kili... smooth.

Thorin rolled his eyes and kicked the nearest dwarf. Whoever could look back did and realized that it was good to have parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Everyone followed suit.

"What would you have us do then?" The leader approached Bilbo. "Let'em all go?!"

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what yer up to? This lil ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Fools?!" The cook wasn't happy to be called a fool.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared on a rock overhead.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" They seemed unphased by his presence. Gandalf raised his staff above his head and cracked the rock allowing sunlight to bathe the trolls and turn them to stone.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked once everyone was free.

"To look ahead." Was Gandalf's reply.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. I went on to spy out our road. It will soon become dangerous and difficult. Also I was anxious about replenishing our small stock of provisions. I had not gone very far, however, when I met a couple of friends of mine from Rivendell." Gandalf explained.

"Where's that?" asked Bilbo.

"Don't interrupt!" Gandalf said. "You will get there in a few days now, if we're lucky and find out all about it. As I was saying I met two of Elrond's people. They were hurrying along for fear of the trolls. It was they who told me that three of them had come down from the mountains and settled in the woods not far from the road: they had frightened everyone away from the district, and they waylaid strangers."

"I immediately had the feeling that I was wanted back. Looking behind I saw a fire in the distance and made for you. Please be more careful, next time, or we shall never get anywhere."

"No thanks to your burglar, we were almost eaten." Thorin threw out.

"He had the nerves to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf looked around at everyone. "Now hasn't anyone realized that these trolls had a cave or dug a hole to hide from the day light?"

Everyone hopped to it and searched the surrounding area. I smelt something terrible around a corner and went towards it, and with luck I had found an entrance to a cave. I called everyone over and began to plunder.

There was food on shelves along the walls, clothes and weapons far to small for a troll on the floor, piles of gold littered the corners. Gandalf and Thorin found two elvish blades and the rest took food that looked alright to eat and gold out of the cave to escape the smell.

I stayed behind with a handkerchief over my mouth and nose, while the others set up camp to make breakfast. I looked through the collection of swords to find me a decent one, since I hadn't one of my own.

As I searched a strange feeling pulled at me until I laid eyes on a sword of elven make. When I removed it from the sheath it seemed to sing. It looked far different from the ones Gandalf and Thorin found, it looked strange with an odd curve that pointed three quarters up the blade and rounded back out to form the tip. There was no writing on the blade. Two trees, one silver and the other gold, was wrapped on the grip on each side.

After breakfast everyone either napped or relaxed under the warm sun until noon when we set off again.

For two days we traveled toward the Misty Mountains, every so often stopping to eat if we could. Then at half day on the second day we crossed a wide and shallow part of a river and began a steep ascenstion up a hill.

Just before the sun was beginning to set Gandalf let out a cry, "Here we are!" At the top of the hill the trees parted and below was a sight to behold. The beautiful town of Rivendell was surrounded by deep narrow valleys connected by thin walkways just big enough for the ponies to cross. Small meadows on islands dotted around the path ways.

As we descended down into the valley below I turned my head this way and that drinking in all my surroundings. When we arrived at an open glade not far from the entrance of Rivendell, song burst from the trees like laughter:

O! What are you doing,

And where are you going?  
Your ponies need shoeing!  
The river is flowing!

O! tra-la-la-lally

here down in the valley!

O! What are you seeking,

And where are you making?

The faggots are reeking,

The bannocks are baking!  
O! tril-lil-lil-lolly

the valley is jolly,

ha! ha!

O! Where are you going

With beards all wagging?  
No knowing, no knowing

What brings Mister Baggins,

And Balin and Dwalin

down into the valley

in June

ha! ha!

O! Will you be staying,

Or will you be flying?  
Your ponies are straying!

The daylight is dying!

To fly would be folly,

To stay would be jolly

And listen and hark

Til the end of the dark

to our tune

ha! ha!

I caught glimpses of the elves in the trees as we walked along. A few waved and most smiled as we made our way to the main gate. At the foot of some stairs a young elf approached.

"Welcome to the valley! Will you be staying with us or will you be on your way? Supper is preparing over there, I can smell the wood-fires for the cooking." He said to us. The dwarves perked up at the sound of food.

Crossing the bridge we soon fell into the comfort of elves.

* * *

**So I'm to the point I'm following the book. Until I get to the end of the movie, I'll have bits and pieces of it in here too, but mostly book... And the next few chapters will be off book since there is no description of their time in Rivendell. :3 I'm actually struggling with this, which is why it actually took so long. BUT! I've downed four cups of coffee! So some of it will be a little weird. xD **

**So how about this amazing thing they call "reviewing". :3 It would make my day!**


	5. The Book

The array of meat was scarce, but plenty. Mainly fish and venison the rest consisted of different leafy vegetables All the elves sang and laughed merrily at a group of stone tables nearby the cooking fires.

The last to join us at the head of the table was an elf name Elrond, lord of Rivendell. He stood tall with long black hair, wise eyes and a kind smile.

"Welcome Gandalf and company! It is a honor to have you join us for supper this night. What brings to our home?" Lord Elrond spoke.

"We are looking for a place to sleep, rest and replenish our food. If you are willing, we would like to make our home here for a few days." Gandalf explained.

"Of course my friend. We will have rooms ready for you shortly after supper." Lord Elrond smiled at us.

"Lord Elrond, can you tell us about these?" Gandalf handed Elrond the swords him and Thorin found in the troll cave.

"These are not troll-make. They are old swords made by the High Elves of the West, my kin. This, Throin, the runes name Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver in the ancient tongue of Gondolin; it was a famous blade. This, Gandalf, was Glamdring, Foe-hammer that the king of Gondolin once wore."

"Thank you my friend." Gandalf handed Orcrist back to Thorin. I stood from my chair and approached Lord Elrond.

"Can you tell me anything about this one? I found it, like the other, in the troll cave." I handed the sword, sheath and all to him.

"I have not seen this sword since the end of the Second Age. It belonged to a very strong and powerful woman. She was kin to us elves, but not elven. Her name has been lost for many years." He ran his hand over the blade. "The blade is made of Mithril, given to her by the dwarves, and forged by the elves. The trees on the grip were made by man. She had many friends when she was alive, and all were sad when she disappeared."

"Did you know her?" I asked as he gave me my sword back.

"I did. She was a very kind and tortured soul."

After dinner Gandalf and Thorin walked with Lord Elrond to his private study. Thorin gave Lord Elrond the map to look over.

"There are moon-letters here, you can only see them under the same shape and season as the day when they were written. However, we will not be able to see them for another two weeks. You are welcome to stay until then." Lord Elrond smiled.

"Thank you, we will." Thorin bowed.

"Gandalf, I need to speak to you about Syl." Gandalf nodded and Thorin took his leave. "Syl seems a bit... off."

"She has lost her memory. She seems happier, blissful even, compared to how she used to be, but I can see in her eyes she feels lost."

"I hate to be there when she remembers, I can only hope the tremors won't be to great." Lord Elrond looked up at the moon worried.

He knew Syl since he was a child. She filled his head with her adventures when ever she came to visit, and when he became Lord of Rivendell she sought refuge from the world a time or two. She was there when he married Celebrain and fought along side him during the Battle of Dagorlad.

_"Elrond..." Syl walked into his study, a wrapped parcel in her hand._

_"Lady Syl, what can I do for you?" Lord Elrond stood from his desk and walked around to meet her half way._

_"I want to leave this with you to give to your first born daughter." She handed the parcel to Elrond._

_"What is it?" He unwrapped it to reveal a book. He looked up at her, confusion etched into his face. She only smiled and walked out._

Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, had told her the stories of Lady Syl all her life. She wanted nothing more than to be like her, traveling all of Middle-earth fighting evil and saving good. When her father had given her the book and told her Lady Syl wanted her to have it, she nearly exploded with excitement For months she would read the book back to back and eventually it began falling apart. Arwen had the book rebound and copied the pages into another book so she could keep reading it. She kept the original copy safe on a shelf in her library ever since.

As Arwen was walking down the hall to the guest rooms she saw her father and Gandalf chatting with one another. "Good evening."

"Ah, perfect timing." Lord Elrond stepped up to Arwen. "I must ask something of you."

"Anything father." He seemed worried as he looked around the hall for prying ears.

"Lady Syl does not remember herself. Please take care in what you say to her." Arwen nodded, and continued on down the hall.

I sat down on my bed in the temporary room that was given to me. It was nice sleeping in a bed and away from the loud snores of the dwarves. They were wonderful company and the journey so far was anything but boring, but sometimes I just needed a moment to myself.

As I was staring at the stars above when a knock came at my door.

"Come in." The door opened and for a moment I thought it was just a ghost, but when I looked back there was a young elf maiden standing in the door. "Please, come in. I don't bite." I smiled.

"My name is Arwen." She curtsied.

"Call me Syl. What can I do for you?" She sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table I was sitting at.

"I wished to give you company, I would imagine travel with a band of dwarves can be tiring after a while." She explain.

"Yes, they are a handful. Definitely entertaining. The trip would be boring otherwise." I laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long will you be staying here in Rivendell?" She folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure. We stopped here to rest, replenish our food supplies and ask Lord Elrond of a map we have."

"Has my father looked at the map?"

"Your father? Your father is Lord Elrond?" I looked at her in amazement.

"Yes, he is." She giggled.

"Well, I believe he has. Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond excused themselves after dinner." I pondered a moment on what they could have found on the map.

"Miss Syl-"

"Just Syl." I cut her off with a smile.

"Syl, I have a gift for you." She handed me a folded cloth. I let it fall open and I had to stand to see the full beauty of it. It was a dark green dress with silver embroidery on a panel down the front. A gold belt accented around the waist. The back dipped low to the small of my back.

"This... is so beautiful. I can't take this." I looked at her, mist in my eyes.

"Please, it is yours. Wear it while you stay." She smiled.

"I will. I'll put it on in the morning, after a nice bath." I looked back at the dress. It felt so light in my hands, like I was holding feathers. It felt softer than silk. I could only imagine how wonderful it felt on.

I folded it back up and set it on the table.

"I will leave you, you must be tired." She stood from her chair.

"Yes, I have to admit, I'm worn out by the long walk up the hill." I stood from my chair and walked her to the door.

"I hope we will speak tomorrow."

"I'm very sure we will, it's nice talking with another woman for once." I smiled. She turned and left down the hall. Shutting the door I strip the clothes off my body then walked to the water basin and pour water it to wash myself of the traveling filth. Once I was finished I slipped on a gown that was left in my room and snuggled under the covers. Sleep took me faster than I could relax.

I sat under the silver tree again, the gold one in the far distance. I waited for what felt like hours for my silver fairy to show up, but just like it had been for the last week, she hadn't shown up.

Standing up I walked around the tree getting a feel of how big it really was. When I made full circle I began walking towards the golden tree when the ground disappeared beneath my feet. As I fell I had the urgent feeling to force myself awake. I pinched my arms and bit the inside of my cheeks until I suddenly felt that vacuum feeling and shot up in bed.

My breathing was labored as I looked out the window to see the sun raising between the valley. Standing I give myself another cloth bath and put on the dress Arwen gave me the day before.

As I opened the door I saw Arwen standing there with her fist in the air like she was about to knock.

"Good morning." I say to her surprised.

"Good morning. I came by to see if you would like me to put your hair up." She shuffled her feet. I smile at her and let her in. Sitting on one of the chairs I look out over the valley below. We sat in a comfortable silence until she was done.

"There, tell me what you think." I walked over to the mirror and admired her handy work. She had braided a crown in my hair and twisted the rest into a hanging ponytail. I took the moment to realize how long my hair had gotten since I arrived here.

"It's lovely, thank you." We chatted as we walked to breakfast, when we arrived Bilbo was there along with a few of the dwarves.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I sat down with a plate. I didn't get a response right away, so I looked up to find everyone staring. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"If the cat is you, then yes. The cat has my tongue." Fili answered. I playfully glared at him and threw a strawberry that bounce off his arm as he guarded my attack. A moment later Kili stumbled in and sat next to his brother. When he looked up to greet everyone his voice got caught in his throat and his eyes went wide.

Fili reached over and shut his mouth. "Brother, you're drooling."

"Y-you look... beautiful, Sylin." A blush crept to my cheeks.

"Thank you." I looked down at my food and continued eating.

"Syl, I would like to show you something after we eat. If you don't mind." She looked over at Kili. The blush on my cheeks deepened and it became harder for me to swallow my food.

"No, no I don't mind at all." Throughout the rest of the time, the rest of the dwarves showed up. I had finished right as the last one sat down with his food. Arwen and I excused ourselves and walked down the hall. When we chatting about the mysteries of nature when someone cleared their throat to gain our attention.

We turned and was surprised to find Fili and Kili. It was almost like the first time I met them, opening to door to find their faces staring back at me. Fili had his charming smile while Kili looked to be paniced, almost sick.

"What can we do for you gentlemen?" I asked.

"We were wondering if we could escort you to your destination." Fili asked. Kili nodded hurriedly, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Of course." Arwen nodded. Fili stepped forward and linked arms with Arwen, which left Kili with me. I looked to him and watched him robotically walk towards me offering me his arm. I giggle and link mine through his.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked Arwen.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." She smiled at me.

"I hate surprises." I sighed.

"So I've been told." Arwen laughed. I looked over at her suspiciously.

"I've never told anyone that." She kept collected and kept her head forward with a smile. She never gave me an explanation.

We turned into a doorway, and I nearly collapsed A room the size of a small cottage was filled floor to ceiling with books. I walked over to one of the shelves and ran my hand down the row of spines.

"This is my private collection. You're more than welcome to come here and read anything you want." I turned to Arwen still shocked by the sheer size of the room.

"How did you know I like books?"

"Lucky guess." She smiled. I took her word for it and walked around the room looking at the ends of the books to find one that was in the common tongue that I could read. I looked across the room and saw a silver apple sitting on one of the shelves at my eye level. Walking over I pick it up with shaking hands, out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a book that stood out in color.

I looked back at the apple to set it down, but found it wasn't silver anymore, but red. Setting it down I reach up and pick the book off the shelf.

"That's my favorite. A friend of my father's wrote it and left it for me. It's the best fairy tale I've ever read." The cover was very worn, the words completely rubbed off. When I opened it some of the pages fell out. I caught them and shut the book, putting it back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. It's been doing that for a few years. I've had to rebind it so many times." She explained.

I turned back to the library and spotted the brothers. I was so caught up in the wonder around me I forgot they had walked us here. They were sitting down at the table in the center of the room each reading a book. I sat in between them and looked over their shoulder to see what they were reading. Fili was reading a book about sword play and Kili was reading something in dwarvish.

"What are you reading?" I poked Kili. He looked up at me caught off guard.

"Huh? Um, boring stuff." He shut the book and pushed it away. "Did you find something to read?"

"Yes, and no. I found a white book, but it was falling apart so I put it back." I looked around the room. "It's a bit overwhelming I'd have to circle the room for a while before I could settle on something."

Kili stood and held his hand out to me. I looked at him a moment and with a smile I took it. We walked from shelf to shelf looking at some, picking up others and just generally chatting about anything.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait ^^; The only excuse I have is I got distracted with a MMO. And writers block. :P But mainly the MMO. Thanks for the review KiliFiliGwaineHusbands and bear. :3 You two get cookies. I know this isn't the best fic out there, but it means a lot that you reviewed. I'ma do my best to update soon, cause the next two chapters got really weird. xD So, please review. Happy writer = faster updates. lol *hugs***


	6. The Beginning of the End

***insert disclaimer here* Cause we all know you know it.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Beginning of the End

I picked a book up that was in elvish, admiring the text of it. Every letter looked so graceful and carefully thought of.

"Can you read elven?" Kili asked.

"No, but I do recognize some of the letters." I ran my hand over the page. I closed my eyes as I snapped the book shut. "The language feels familiar, but so foreign."

"Maybe someone here can teach you." Kili climbed a ladder to look up on a higher shelf.

"I thought about it, but I'd rather pass for now." I sat down in a chair nearby. I turned to ask Arwen if she would ever consider teaching me, but found her and Fili we gone. "Were did Arwen and your brother go?"

"Huh?" Kili looked back. "I didn't realize they left."

I looked down at the arm of the chair and picked at the fabric. "Have you ever been to the Lonely Mountain?"

"No, Smaug had taken it over nearly a hundred years before I was born."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I rung my hands in my lap.

"It's fine. I've been told stories about it my whole life. It sounds like a grand place." He jumped down off the ladder and sat in a chair across from me. "Tell me of your home. I bet it's magnificent."

I laughed. "It's nothing compared to the kingdom in the mountain. Just an old home built a hundred years before my family moved it in. We had so much stuff we had to start stuff it into the spare rooms." I laughed remembering my home. "I miss it. My home... my family."

"What's your family like?"

I snorted. "Dysfunctional. Dad was always on the road, my sister off with her boyfriend all the time and my mom was stuck on the bottle. We could only stand being around each other for so long as a whole family. Now, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my family with every fiber of my heart, but they drove me nuts."

"You have a sister?"

"I do. She's five years younger than me with an attitude tougher than a rock."

"Do you get along with her?" I found it strange he was wanting to know about my family life. I never really felt comfortable talking about them, but I hadn't seen them in months and missed them terribly.

"Rarely. The only time we really hung out was either on her birthday or Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"It's a holiday where I'm from. Children dressed up in costumes to scare away the monsters and get sweets."

"What an odd holiday."

"It's my favorite." I smiled at the memories. "What's your family like?"

"Average I suppose. My dad hunts and works as a smith in the Blue Mountains. Mom kept Fili and I in line the best she could. We spent as much time together as we could as a family. Needless to say when Fili and I told mother we were helping Uncle on his quest she was anything but happy. I think I saw smoke come out of her ears." I shared a laugh with him.

When we calmed our eyes locked. My cheeks burned as my eyes wondered to his lips. There was a great space between us from the chairs being set against the shelves opposite of the other. For a split second I was a bit frustrated there was space between us when suddenly he jumped up and closed the distance kneeling in front of me.

"Sylin I-"

"The two of you are still in here?" We looked at the doorway and found Fili. "Lunch is being served if you're hungry." Kili and I looked back at each other, our cheeks flamed with red. Kili stood and walked to his brother.

"Are you coming?" Kili asked.

"I will in a moment." I stayed in the chair. The two turned and left down the hall. I needed a distraction, so I stood and walked to the shelf that had the white book on it, but found it gone. My mind had rarely left the curiosity of what was in the pages. Taking that as a sign to just go eat I left and joined everyone for lunch.

I avoided eye contact with Kili and when I was finished eating I retreated to find a place for me to practice with my bow.

Over the next the four days I either spent time with Arwen, read books in her library or practice with my weapons. Arwen was teaching me more about sword play which was handy cause I wasn't all that good to begin with.

It was after lunch and I had just sat down with a book about Valinor. Arwen said she would be coming by later on when ever she was done with what she had to do. I was about a quarter of the way through the book when someone sat next to me. Looking up I find Kili, he looked tired. Very tired. And anxious.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I shut my book and stood to leave. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Please, tell me." He his eyes pleaded as they bore into mine.

I took a deep breath looking for the answer. "Embarrassment."

"I embarrassed you?" He let go of my arm. "Fili... You have feelings for Fili..."

"What?! No! Kili I don't!"

"Then how did I embarrass you?"

"_You_ didn't embarrass me... I was just embarrassed that..." I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet. I sounded so stupid and wanted nothing more than to run away again.

"That?"

"We were caught-" In one fluid motion Kili lifted my head and crashed his lips into mine. I instantly melted. When we pulled away for air he leaned his forehead onto mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kili?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is wise..." he snapped his head up and looked at me.

"What?" The pain in his eyes made me feel horrible.

"With the quest I mean. It would make everyone feel awkward and I feel it would be best if we pursued this after we kill the dragon." He laughed a bit relieved.

"Damn everyone else. We have a week left here, I see no harm in spending our time together here while we wait. And after we leave we'll only share our affections in private." He smiled while holding the side of my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Privacy would be few and far between."

"I think I'll live." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close. "What were your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Reading, if I couldn't concentrate on that I was going to go practice with my bow." I snuggled into his chest.

"I saw you practicing with your sword with that elf girl the other day. You're not bad."

I laughed. "You're just trying to flatter me. I'm horrible with a sword. I wouldn't survive two minutes if pitted against someone with a sword. I'd have better luck filling my enemy with arrows."

"Well, if you ever tire of the elf's help I'm glad to assist you."

"I might take you up on that offer." I smiled up at him.

"It's about time the two of you confessed." Kili and I pulled apart and looked at the door to find Arwen with a wide smile.

"I-I.." my cheeks flamed red as words escaped me.

"Don't worry about it." She winked at me. "Now go back to hugging and don't mind me. I just came to tell you I'm piled high with things to do. I'll see the two of you at dinner." She disappeared out the door, the sound of her steps fading down the hall.

I looked at Kili, cheeks still red, and threw my arms around his neck. My lips met his as he stumbled back not expecting my sudden action. Steadying himself he wrapped his arms around me and deeping the kiss making it the most pationate that I've ever experienced.

At dinner we sat apart from each other, but every once in a while we would steal glances. By the time we all had finished eating my cheeks had stained themselves a pale pink.

I walked down the paths away from Rivendell to find a good spot to lie in the grass to watch the stars. The trees swayed to the rythme of the wind, the water ran sweet with music and fireflies glittered the space around me. The most open area I could find was among a patch of lilies. They glowed a dim purple under the moons light.

I nestled in between a group of the lilies and rested my head on my arms. The star pattern here seemed similar to that of Earth, but with a few missing constilations. It was truely soothing seeing something that resembled my home. Living in a strange and primitive world takes it toll after a while.

"I know I saw her here somewhere..." Someone mumbled and then tripped over me. "Found you!" They gathered themself and sat down next to me. I rubbed my stomache where their foot was caught a moment before. "You had to pick the most covered spot out here."

I looked up and found Fili sitting next to me. "It had the widest view of the sky." I grumbled.

"Still..." He laid down next to me and looked up at the sky. "It's pretty."

"Now you see why I'm out here." I smiled. He chuckled a bit and fell into silence. Minutes passed before he stirred in his spot.

"Syl... I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" My heart raced, I could only guess what he was going to say.

"It's about my brother." He paused a moment and looked over at me. I kept my eyes on the stars. "Have you talked to him?"

"Today, yes." I nodded.

"And?" He pried.

"What do you want to know?"

Sighing he sits up. "He hasn't slept the last four days and the only time I see him is at dinner. He won't speak to me."

"And you think this is because of me?" I twiddle my thumbs as I drew the conversaion out.

"I know it's because of you. He's been this way since the library." He turned his body full towards me. "Syl, I've never seen him this way. I'm worried about him."

"Fili, everything is fine." I sat up with a slight smile. "We've kissed and made up." A small blush tinting my cheeks at the memory.

"I take that as litteral." He rubbed the back of his head. "So, he ran off to bed not because he was rejected, but because he was exhausted."

I shrugged, "I haven't spoken to him since before dinner. "

"That's good." He laid back in the grass. "Well, that you two sovled it."

I laid back and contemplated the status of Kili and I. We didn't make it official out loud, but I would think it was just silent agreement.

"Please don't hurt him..." Fili whispered.

"I won't. I feel like I've been waiting a thousand life times for him."

"I know, just being the over protective brother." He sat there a moment and looked over at me. "So... can I call you sis?"

I burst out laughing. "Only if you want to."

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." He smiled at me. I knew right then we were going to get along just fine.

I reached above my head and pulled a lilly to my nose. Its purfume filled my senses. Everything around me felt different. The stars, lillies and fireflies glowed brighter, the stream sounded louder, the wind tickled my skin like thousands of feathers, I could feel the ground move with life.

"Fili..."

"Yeah?"

"I feel funny..."

"What's the matter?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't know..." I sat up with difficulty and looked at my hands. I could see a faint blueish glow come off my skin.

"Look at me." He grabed my chin and looked at my eyes. "Syl, your eyes are horribly dialated. What did you do?"

"I just smelt the flower..." My insides began to squirm, my back steadly growing hot.

"Really?" He looked at the lillies. "I've never seen these before. I think we better go back and have you checked out."

With difficulty we walked back to the houses of Rivendell. I stumbled and giggled the whole way. Fili was worried, but couldn't help but laughed with me. As we reach the last set of stairs an elf noticed the pair of us.

"Are the two of you ok?" He asked as he approached.

"I'm fine, but she-" He nodded at me, "isn't so well."

"What's the matter with her?"

"Not sure. She said she wasn't feeling well after she smelt those purple lilles down there."

The elf staired at us for a moment before bursting with laughter. "The Moon Lillies? She'll be fine, the effects will wear off here in a few hours." He managed between laughs. "The raw pollen hightens the senses leaving you in a euphoric state of mind. We use it in medicines."

"Ah..." He looks over at me and finds me rolling my head around with a stupid grin on my face. "I think we should get you to bed." He starts to stear me off towards the guest rooms, but I slip out from under his grasp.

"Only if you can catch me!" I skip off in a random direction giggling the whole way. Fili sighs.

"Good luck." The elf laughed.

"Thanks..." Fili mumbled taking off after me.

* * *

**Since I haven't worked on the latest chapter I'm writing, I'm just going to post this anyway. I need to sit down and either read the blasted book or watch the movie again. Gr cheese. So anyway. Yeah it's about to get really random. R&R please! Also review. xD**


End file.
